The Trials
by MrsB108
Summary: When Colonels Sheppards team happens upon a hidden Ancient cave, they inadvertently lose their memories, and are forced to rely on each other for survival of 'The Trial.'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Col. Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney had stepped through the gate only an hour earlier. They found the cave almost immediately after Rodney had detected an energy reading.

The cave was ordinary at first glance but after further examination, Colonel Sheppard had discovered a simulated wall that reacted when he approached it. "Must be the good ole' Ancient gene," John muttered. "Hey guys, come check this out." The others walked over, staring at the gaping hole where a wall just stood.

John scanned for life signs as Rodney scanned for any anomalies. "The energy reading I detected on the surface is definitely coming from in there," Rodney said. "Then what are we waiting for?" Ronon replied as he brushed past Rodney, his gun held out straight in front of him.

The others followed suit and entered into the dark hidden chamber. After what seemed like a long hallway of total darkness, at the end was a room filled with an eerie blue light and only a large white pedestal in the center. They approached it carefully. "This writing is definitely Ancient," Rodney remarked at the markings written on the pedestal.

Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon peered over into the center, where a large hole lay. Rodney spoke quickly, "Something isn't right here. Whatever you do people, don't' touch —" He was interrupted by Ronon tracing one of the markings with his finger when a loud rumbling noise sounded from inside the pedestal. Rodney glared in disbelief at Ronon. "Oops." Ronon said.

"Ronon! Who knows what catastrophic event you might have just initiated by having the same ability of restraint as a TWO YEAR OLD!!" Rodney shrieked at him. The pedestal began moving in a slow, methodical circular motion and they all took a few steps back. The rumbling felt beneath them and grew louder with each moment. "I do not think we should remain," Teyla spoke quickly.

The whole room seemed to be quaking now and they slowly backed up towards the hallway they had entered through, except the doorway wasn't there any longer. "Um, wheres the door?" Colonel Sheppard asked as they stood in disbelief staring at the wall.

"Did I ever mention I am VERY claustrophobic??? Can't you be all Ancienty again and open it?!" Rodney was near hysterics. Colonel Sheppard waved his hands in front of the wall many times before turning to Rodney and replying, "I don't think this is working."

Before their panicking got worse, the rumbling stopped and there was a complete silence. A few moments passed before Ronon smiled and said, "See McKay? Nothing to worry about." Rodney grimaced and before he could reply, a loud whooshing noise came from the hole in the pedestal and a surge of white powder burst from the center of it, quickly filling the room and causing all of them to cough and choke.

They tried to conceal the powder from entering their mouths with their arms, but to no avail. The air was so dense with the powder, they could not even see each other anymore.

Minutes had passed before the air began to clear and when it did the four of them stood blinking furiously and coughing, each of them covered head to toe in white powder. Colonel Sheppard looked around the room carefully, eyeing the pedestal first and then raising his eyes to see the others.

He stared at them for a couple of seconds, cocked his head to the side strangely and made a face. "Um…I don't mean to be rude or anything but who the hell are you people and where the hell am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ronon and Teyla instinctively raised their guns immediately causing Colonel Sheppard to do the same and the three of them pointed their guns at each other respectively. Rodney stood there wide eyed simply gaping at them. Ronon's eyes held a fiery glow while Teyla's seemed less malicious and more confused than anything.

John began speaking. "All right, why don't we all just calm down here and figure this thing out, nice and friendly like. You," he said briefly waving his gun towards Rodney. "Let's start with you. Start talking. Who the hell are you and what's going on here?" Rodney stammered for a moment, his eyes fixed on Ronon's menacing expression. "Hey buddy, I'd start talking before anybody gets any ideas," John told Rodney, his eyes never leaving Ronons.

Rodney finally spoke. "I-I have no idea who any of you people are or how I got here! Wherever here is! Can you just all put down the guns so we discuss this like rational, civilized people?!" he asked semi-hysterically. Ronon gave a quick snort and replied, "Not on your life." His gun never strayed from the middle of Colonel Sheppard and Teyla's heads.

Colonel Sheppard spoke hastily again. "Ok, maybe you were the wrong person to ask. Um, how about you Miss?" His eyes left Ronons for a moment to look over at Teyla. He did a double take when their eyes met. Something so familiar about them, he thought. He quickly returned his gaze to Ronon, fearing any moment now, a gentle slip of the finger and someone would get seriously hurt or worse.

Teyla looked at each of them. "I have never seen any of you before in my life. I think it is obvious that whatever has happened here has happened to all of us. I cannot remember my own name and I find that fact very unsettling." She looked at the clothes they all wore. "I find it interesting that three of us share some form of uniform, though." All of them looked at themselves and the others clothing. "Hey! Hey! Maybe were on some sort of a team!" Rodney said excitedly. John scoffed. "What, like the A-Team?" Rodney looked at him and laughed at the joke and then shook his head. "No, I guess not."

He looked nervously at Ronon and snapped his fingers and pointed." Hey, why isn't he wearing a uniform? Why would three of us have a uniform and only one of us doesn't? Myabe we were after him! Maybe he's a bad guy!" Ronon shifted his eyes and his gun towards Rodney. "And what if I am?" he grunted.

Rodney winced and edged his way over behind Colonel Sheppard. "That would be fine then. You can be whoever you want, sir," he replied quietly speaking over the Colonel's shoulder. "Allright," Colonel Sheppard spoke. "Enough of this, I'm putting my gun down and I hope you both do the same." Ronon leaned forward with gun as if to say, no way, and John made a face. "Just until, we can figure this thing out," he spoke pointedly, as he continued placing his weapon on the floor and kicking it away into a corner.

Rodney's voice was high when he spoke. "Oh what the heck did you do that for? Now were dead for sure!" He turned a few moments later as Teyla bent over and also lowered her weapon to the floor. Ronon swept his gun pointing it at her as she did this. John's eyes searched Teyla's to say a silent 'thank you' and she gave a quick smile in return. Rodney turned around and groaned, "Oh, great idea Casanova, now were all dead."

"Oh c'mon now….pal. Everything's gonna be fine. Our giant friend here is gonna be a good boy and play nice, isn't that right big guy?" John nodded confidently at Ronon. Ronon looked ferociously at them for a few moments and then hesitantly put his gun in his holster, giving John a dirty look. "There, now. That wasn't so bad was it?" Rodney relaxed and came out from behind Colonel Sheppards coverage. John continued. "Ok, now first things first. We need to figure a way out of here and since I don't see any doors or anything, I'm guessing that's going to be a little difficult."

The others began to search the room for a discernible way out and found nothing. "I only think its fair you should all know I'm severely claustrophobic and I'm prone to have anxiety attacks when stuck in small spaces," Rodney spoke wiping sweat from his brow. "Oh Lord," he said, putting a hand to his chest. "I think I'm having one right now!" Teyla approached him and intuitively placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You will be fine. We are all here with you." John and Ronon watched them from across the room and both noticed what a calming effect she seemed to have.

They continued their search for a way out. Ronon approached the pedestal covered in white powder in the center of the room. "What's this?" he uttered deeply. Touching one of the strange markings on its rim, the pedestal moved suddenly, causing Ronon to step back quickly and draw his gun again. "Easy, easy big fella…Don't go shooting anything just yet," John spoke hastily.

A large gaping hole in the ground displayed a tunnel that was only barely visible. All four of them peered into the hole together. "Well, I guess someone's gotta go down there and see what's what." John muttered. Rodney guffawed. "What?! You can't be serious! You don't really expect me-" John interrupted. "Oh, relax twitchy. I'll go."

He retrieved his gun from the corner and approached the hole. His eyes swiftly met Teylas. Teyla looked at him in admiration of his bravery. Ronon held out his arm prepared to lower John into the abyss. John reluctantly took it and said, "Now if I get eaten down there-" Ronon spoke. "We'll be sure and cover up the hole." John grimaced and began his descent.

John reached the ground and used his gun's flashlight to search the immediate area. He paced up and down the tunnel, finding nothing of interest but also nothing illustrating danger. "Have you been eaten yet?" he heard Rodney call down. John made a face and walked back towards the opening. "No, I haven't been eaten yet. I think this is our best bet of finding a way out of here. These tunnels seem pretty long, I say we chance it."

He heard muffled conversation overhead before he heard Ronon call down. "We're sending the woman down first." John put his gun by his side and held his arms up to ease her slight drop as Ronon lowered her into the tunnel.

John reached for her waist and held her tight as her feet hit the ground. Their eyes met and locked, his hands still tight on her waist. "Um, I believe I am fine now," Teyla spoke softly, still looking in his eyes. John let go of her quickly, realizing he was still holding on. His cheeks were red. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, looking away pretending to adjust his gun. "Ok, I'm sending the other woman down now," he heard Ronon call. "Oh, very funny Conan," he heard Rodney respond. "What did you call me?" "Nothing, nothing. I'm coming down. NOW please!"

John smiled at the franticness in his voice and reached up to give him a hand as well. When they were all in the tunnel, they began to venture towards a small light at the end of the tunnel to their rear. The found a small room with a large panel lodged in the wall. Rodney approached it, intrigued, and pressed a large red button in the very center.

A ghostly looking hologram appeared in the form of an older woman with long silvery hair, wearing a white robe and smiling. The four of them stood fixed, gazing at the vision. She began to speak. "Hello and welcome to The Trials. As of this moment, your quest will begin. You must navigate these tunnels facing insurmountable odds, relying only on each other and yourselves. You will find your way using the skills you each possess. The rewards will prove wondrous, while the dangers will prove fatal. You will find what you seek if you are true to yourself. Goodbye and good luck." With that, she gave a half bow and the hologram disappeared. They stood there in silence. John spoke first. "What the----"

"What did she mean by insurmountable odds?! Huh? Huh?" Rodney squeaked. John, Teyla, and Ronon all looked at each other. "Well, nothing like a good old fashioned adventure to add some character," John said. He looked at Ronon. "And obviously, some of us need it more than others." Ronon flashed him a deadly look.

"Ok, well since we're obviously going to be stuck together for awhile, I think it's only proper to come up with some names for each other. For you," he looked at Rodney. "I'm thinking we should stick with Twitchy or the Twitchmeister, if you prefer," Rodney scoffed and rolled his eyes. John continued on to Ronon, "You? Hmmm…..how about... the Hulk?" Ronon looked at him blankly. "Ok. The Hulk it is. And you," he said as he looked at Teyla. "What should we call you?" She smiled slyly. "Do you not already have a name picked out for me as well?" John looked at her dark brown eyes. "Sure, we'll just call you Angel," his cheeks reddening again. "Oh, please somebody shoot me," Rodney said and continued.

"Anyways, and what are we calling you? Captain America? Captain Picard? Patton?" John smirked. "How about just Captain? That has a nice ring to it." Ronon sighed heavily. "Can we just go now?" John nodded and led the way back into the dark hallway. They started down the first corridor they came to, guns at the ready, John and Ronon in the front, Rodney and Teyla in the rear.

The first room they came to was lit by many torches on either side. In the center on the floor were many tablets, each with a different marking on them. "What do you suppose these are for?" Teyla asked. Ronon walked over and placed his foot gently on the first one. A tiny arrow came shooting out from an unseen hole in the wall, grazing Ronons left cheek, leaving a streak of blood across his face.

He stepped back aghast. John grabbed his arm. "Are you ok?" he asked eyeballing the cut on his cheek. Ronon wiped the blood with his sleeve. "Yeah, what was that?" Rodney stepped forward, a horrified look on his face. "This is obviously one of the insurmountable odds I was worried about! Look, it's defintely a puzzle. These tablets probably need to be pressed in a particular order. _The Hulk _here obviously never heard the proverb, look before you leap, and did not hit the correct one. Well at least we can rule that tablet out. Now who's going to try for another? Hmm? Any volunteers?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ronon, Teyla, and John all looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "No? No one? Hm. Why am I not surprised? Well, may I suggest we leave this room and try a different one before someone gets--_Oh crap_." Rodney put his head down. "What is it?" Teyla asked. Rodney shook his head. "The door we came in, it's gone," he said agitated, pointing behind them. He buried his face in his hands. "I hate this place."

The others turned around and saw the wall had somehow closed up behind them. John took a deep breath and looked at Teyla, trying to smile. "Ok, well I guess we have no choice then but to figure out this puzzle. I'm sure one of us here is intelligent enough." He looked at the others.

Rodney lifted his head. "Yeah, well I certainly wouldn't place that hope into any of you three." Ronon started towards him, but Teyla placed a firm hand on his arm. Rodney flinched and continued. "I think it's pretty obvious here people it's going to have to be me! I don't know what you three actually do for a living, but I don't think MENSA is knocking down any of your doors." Ronon and Teyla looked at him with blank expressions. John cleared his throat and said, "Well then brainiac, why don't you just get to work then?"

Rodney turned and examined the tablets carefully, making sure not to touch any of them. The others came over and peered over his shoulder. Rodney murmured to himself for awhile and appeared to be making notations to himself, using his fingers to write in the air. An hour or so passed and while he continued this, the others had sat down together, backs against the wall, remaining far away from the tablets. "Are you ok?" John asked Teyla hesitantly. She smiled and nodded." Yes, thank you." She paused for a moment. "Do you think Twitchy will able to solve the puzzle?" John smirked. "Well, he seems pretty confident, so yeah, I'm sure we'll be fine." Teyla looked down, her eyes thoughtful. John kept going, seeing her furrowed brow. "We'll get our memories back soon. Don't worry." His voice was soft and caring. She looked up at his hazel eyes and felt a shiver as they seemed to burn right through her.

"I've got it!" Rodney yelled. They all stood quickly and hustled over to him. "Ok, see the big picture here makes a sort of symbolic circle. The only difficulty was trying to figure out which symbol went where in the ring. I'm pretty sure I've deciphered the text correctly. Now all we need is for one of you to uh…try it out," he said carefully not looking any of them in the eye. Ronon raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sure?" Rodney looked at him defensively. "Well, I'd like to see you give it a try!" John stopped the argument then and there.

"Shut up both of you! I'll try it. Show me which order to press them in and then all of you step back." Rodney gratefully showed him the sequence while Teyla and Ronon walked back to their position against the wall. Teyla looked up at Ronon. "He is very brave, is he not?" Ronon looked at her after a moment. "Yeah, let's hope he doesn't get an arrow through his face."

They both returned their gaze towards the others. Rodney had finished telling John the sequence and stepped back to join Teyla and Ronon. John took a deep breath and looked back at them before he said, "Ok here goes. You'd better be right about this or I'm gonna be really pissed off!." And he closed his eyes and stepped on the first tablet with full force.

A hidden door began to rise from the ground across the room. Rodney leapt in excitement. "It's working!" he exclaimed. John opened his eyes and smiled proudly. "I always knew you could do it, Twitchy," he said breathlessly as he finished the sequence without a hitch. They all happily made their way through the fully raised doorway with Ronon even slapping a congratulatory hand on Sheppards shoulder.

They entered the next room which was much darker than the last. Only four or five torches barely made the scope of the room visible. There was a long thin beam leading across the room and no other means of crossing, as it was surrounded on either side by endless black pits.

Rodney's face went from prideful joy to utter horror. "There's no _way _I am crossing that! I can barely walk in a straight line as it is!" he cried. They all looked at each other, worried, when they heard a deep creaking from behind the walls of the room. Suddenly, ten extremely large swinging axes came flying out of the wall and began criss-crossing over different parts of the beam, each at different intervals in the form of a deadly gauntlet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well, that certainly puts a damper on things," Colonel Sheppard remarked as they all stood horrified, watching the enormous axes slice through the air. Ronon's eyes narrowed and he looked eagerly at the gauntlet before them. "Something you wanna share with the rest of the class, Hulk?" John asked noticing his intense demeanor.

"I can make it," Ronon said. He smiled brazenly to himself as if trying to intimidate an opponent. "Well, I'm really glad you're being positive here, but it's really only helpful if you can figure out a way for us less confident people to make it, too." Rodney looked panicked and grabbed Teyla by the shoulders, looking at her face to face. "They don't really expect me to do this, do they?! Because I have this inner ear thing and it makes me very dizzy at inappropriate times and I…" he continued rambling much to Teyla's dismay.

Ronon looked over at Colonel Sheppard and remarked, "I can carry one, the woman if you wish. There's nothing I can do for the rest of you." John looked at him and nodded in acknowledgement. He understood. "Ok, you two, stop messing around and get over here. Angel, the Hulk here says he can carry you on his back and I—." Teyla interrupted and looked over as Rodney gripped her arm till his knuckles turned white. "No, thank you Captain. I can manage the gauntlet myself. I'm sure it would be much more productive if he were to carry another." She turned her head and smiled comfortingly at Rodney.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. God, you really are an angel," Rodney praised her. John looked at Teyla's face concerned. He took her shirt sleeve and tugged her slightly away from the others. "Listen, um…. if I could carry you I would but I….look, I can't guarantee your safety if you don't let him carry you. I totally understand you wanna be nice and let Twitchy go, if not just for the sake of the rest of us having to listen to him. But I don't want anything bad to happen to you so….." he trailed off, looking away. She smiled wide and took his hand. He noticed how soft her skin was. "Thank you Captain, but I will be fine. I appreciate your concern but I think this is the way things should be." Their eyes met again and they each felt an intense heat between them before Rodney called to them. "Ok, c'mon I'm ready!!"

They looked over to see Ronon slightly hunched with Rodney straddling his back. "Stop pulling my hair or I'll throw you in that pit myself!" Ronon barked at him. Colonel Sheppard gave Teyla a sheepish grin. "Ok, guess I'll go first, then you, and the boys in the back. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Staggered, they formed a line with Colonel Sheppard in the lead. As he gingerly took his first steps onto the creaky beam, he wobbled crazily for a moment before gaining proper footing. "I'm good!" he called back to the others without looking at them, a raised hand in the air.

He kept his eyes on the first swinging axe as it whooshed mightily, merely a foot from him. He knew he would need to maintain a combination of balance and timing to sprint past it successfully. _One, two, three,_ he counted before he plunged forward, eyes closed in prayer, only to feel the wind from it swish past his back.

"Holy crap" he barely whispered to himself in relief. "Hey! He did it!" he heard Rodney exclaim from behind him. Now he stood wavering in balance, arms outstretched wide, one axe swinging to his front, one to the rear, both swishing at separate intervals. He tuned out the encouraging words from the others and narrowed his eyes directly on the axe before him.

He noticed quickly that the axe after that one did not leave much room for him to make any errors in judgment, and decided to make it past both of them in the same movement. His heart beating hard in his chest, his body swaying in rhythm as he counted, he made a self-note to keep his eyes opened this time.

_One, two, three_, and he took off, pausing only momentarily between the two as he had calculated, waiting the beat for the second axe to swing by, just inches from his nose, as he continued.

When he finally made it to the opposite platform at the very end, he turned and saw the others applauding him and giving signs of cheer. He grinned widely, calling back to them, "Piece of cake!" wiping the sweat from his brow and letting his heartbeat return to normal.

Teyla was next. John noticed how graceful she was and the fluidity of her movements. He felt momentarily entranced watching her, when suddenly; she slipped, losing her balance. Her left foot skidded off the beam and into the air as she grasped hungrily for some leverage. She found herself straddling the beam after the miscalculated step.

She had yelped in fear as she had descended, and John had instinctively begun to rush back onto the beam. She had seen his movement and as she grasped the beam for dear life, she cried out for him to stay where he was. He did this, more in fear of causing her to fall further rather than for his own safety. She eventually climbed up and successfully joined him at the other platform, grabbing his outstretched hand in relief for her last few steps.

The last of the group now, Ronon and Rodney, would be the most difficult by far and they all knew it. Rodney was speaking to himself rapidly as he knew this was it. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…" Ronon looked back confidently at Rodney and said, "Ready Twitch?"

Rodney grimaced. "You'd better do better than either of them did or you'll be calling me Slice and Dice from now on." Ronon lifted an eyebrow at him and then started their attempt.

Ronon's eyes were well trained and he effectively maneuvered past more than half of the obstacles, while Rodney's eyes remained tightly shut, as did his mouth. When there were only three axes remaining, they suddenly heard a loud _Crack _echo throughout the entire room. Ronon knew exactly what it was the moment he heard it.

The beam wasn't holding the two of them as well as he thought it would. His eyes filled with dread and fear as he stood stock still, Rodney clinging to his back, with only a short distance left to go.

"Hulk! Don't move!" John yelled. He and Teyla quickly made their way to the edge of the beam in anticipation, trying to think quickly what they should do. Rodney gulped loudly and spoke quietly into Ronon's ear. "My hands are getting sweaty, big guy. I don't know how much longer I can hold on like this." Ronon shook his head softly. "Just keep quiet." Ronon's mind swirled with thoughts as sweat dripped slowly from his face and he came to the only conclusion he felt was right.

John and Teyla stood, breathless, watching the two of them, silently, as the beam began to splinter loudly. John looked into Ronon's eyes and knew what was about to happen. "Hulk, don't you even think about it!" But it was too late.

In one swift movement, Ronon grabbed Rodney from his back and with all his massive strength, whipped his flailing body across the pits and onto the platform. John's cries echoed in Ronon's ear's as the loud crack of the beam finally gave way underneath him. He watched Rodney's body land safely, and then closed his eyes as he fell and let the darkness swallow him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Get up," John said harshly to Rodney. Rodney lay motionless on the ground, a horrified look frozen on his face as he stared into the great black pits. He hadn't moved or said anything for quite awhile and John knew they had to keep moving. "HEY! I said move!" John voice was angry.

Teyla placed a gentle hand on John's shoulder and he wished she wouldn't. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to be strong, he wanted them to survive. When she touched him, he felt his guard flicker and he knew it would ultimately fall if he looked at her standing there with tears in her stormy brown eyes. He had to be strong for all of them, so he could protect them.

"No," he said without looking at her. "We have to keep moving, we have to make it to the end." Teyla hesitantly removed her hand. She sighed deeply. She knew he was right. She wanted to grieve with Rodney but now was not the time.

She knelt down beside Rodney as John walked away. Her voice was soft and kind. "His sacrifice was with a full heart and he will be accepted into the next world with open arms and everlasting love. We cannot diminish what he has done for us. We must honor him and reach the end so that the price he paid will not be in vain." She smiled faintly at his poor, pale face trying so hard not to show any signs of the anguish in her own heart.

Rodney blinked a few times and then his face contorted as he tried to gather himself and stand, slowly taking Teyla's extended hand. John walked over, an amazed look on his face and his eyes met hers. He didn't really know her, but something inside him made him want to rest his heavy head on her shoulders and find comfort in her. He looked away.

"Good work," he said softly to her. She smiled "You are right, we have to reach the end," she replied and met up with Rodney.

They approached the next doorway and found no room lay beyond, but a strange very narrow hallway with an inscription just above the entrance way. They all stared up at the odd markings.

"Well, this isn't good. I don't know what the hell it says," John remarked. "It could say anything. Like '_do not disturb_' or '_beware of dog'_." Teyla looked at him curiously. "What is a 'dog'?" Rodney seemed to find his composure. "They look so familiar to me. It's strange, it's like I know I've seen these marking before. Maybe my memory is coming back. It's just on the tip of my tongue"

John looked down the eerie hallway and squinted, barely making out the end. "Well, whats the trick then? There's no buttons to press, no flying cutlery, it looks like just a spooky old hallway." Teyla stood beside him, looking as well. "I do not like it."

"I know what it says!" Rodney exclaimed. They looked at him, John's face skeptical. "You don't have to believe me, but I know this language, I swear!" he said defiantly. "Ok, ok. Well, then just tell us what it says," John implored him.

"It's a warning. It says 'Only the pure blood shall pass.'"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well, what the hell does _that_ mean?" John said.

Rodney looked at him expressionless. "How should I know?"

John sighed, irritated. "Well, since you just happen to be able to translate crazy languages, I thought you could check your brain again for some grand insight into what that could possibly mean! I'm not taking my team on a suicide mission down the hallway of doom if I can help it! " Even as the words, _team_ and _mission_ came out of his mouth he felt a strange reminiscence, as if the words were so familiar to him.

Rodney stuck his chin out. "_Team_? _Mission?_ Did I enlist and no one told me?What the hell are you talking about?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "I told you, I think my memory is coming back. It must be or else how would I have been able to read it? Better we know something about this hallway rather than nothing, which is exactly what you have provided us!"

Teyla looked at them both exasperated. "Do you not think we should try to decipher the words instead of arguing over them?" Her eyes rested on John's face, lingering.

John ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "She's right, Twitchy. I'm sorry. Ok pure blood, pure blood..." he said as he thought about what it could mean.

Teyla spoke quickly. "Someone who is ill might not have pure blood." Rodney snapped his fingers. "Allright, I like your thinking, Angel. Ok, how about..." Teyla spoke again cutting him off. "Or could not refer to anyone who is not of the bloodline linked to the creators of this place?" Rodney stared at her admiringly. "Of course! The age old prejudice, gee that one never gets old.Ohh, hey maybe they're an ancient race of technologically superior beings and this is a warning for their evil alien enemies! Ha, ha, I jest...," he laughed. Teyla and Rodney spoke of many different theories before John interrupted.

John spoke quietly. "Guys, listen, we can't stay here forever. We can't go back the way we came. We have to figure this thing out really soon or we have to chance it. Either way, something has to happen here." Rodney looked at him, understanding. "Listen, I'm... really..._really..._ hungry so I totally know where you're coming from Captain, but there's no way we can ever know for sure what these people meant by pure blood unless we knew more about them and we don't."

Rodney looked solemn for a moment, shuffling his feet. "I think I should be the one to try it. Technically, I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for...Just let me do this. I want to do this." Teyla and John looked at each other and then back at Rodney. John started to protest when Teyla cut him off. She could see the desperation for self worth in Rodney's troubled eyes. "We admire your bravery, Twitchy. We would be proud if you would lead us." John slowly nodded in agreement. He understood but he still would have preferred to go first himself.

Rodney took Teyla's hands into his own. "Thank you for being so nice to me." Teyla kept a brave face for him.

He turned to Colonel Sheppard. "Just tell me I'm gonna make it."

Colonel Sheppard looked him dead in the eye and said, "You're gonna make it."

"Ok, here goes nothing."

He walked for what seemed seemed like forever to him, keeping one eye shut and one eye just barely cracked open, down the long, dark hallway. The others squinted through the darkness, waiting, watching.

Rodney felt a rush of relief wash over him during his last few steps. And when he came to the end and stood outside the hallways boundaries, he cried, "Woo hoo!" and danced a little jig, clapping and waving down the hallway to the others."I made it! You were right! Ha, ha!"

Teyla and John let out breaths they had been holding and smiled happily, looking at each other. Their faces were so close John could feel her breath on his face.

He was so drawn to her, and overcome with joy that their friend had made his way safely, he grabbed her by both arms and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. He pulled away after only a few seconds, shocked by his own lack of self control. He looked into her eyes about to apologize for his burst of emotion when she grabbed his head and kissed him harder. He grinned at her as their lips broke apart.

_"Are you guys kissing?"_ Rodney yelled his voice echoing loudly, still laughing to himself.

"No!" yelled John down the long hall. He turned back to Teyla. "Ok you go next then I'll go."

"Why do you get to go last?" she asked.

"Cause that way... I'll get the better view," he said with a smirk.

"Well now I am most certainly going last!" she laughed as she playfully punched his arm.

"Fine, fine." he agreed and began his walk, looking back at her and winking.

When he reached the other side, Rodney embraced him. "Captain, so good to see you, glad you could make it. Hey, were you guys really kissing?"

"Ok Angel, it's your turn!" John called, ignoring Rodney's question.

Teyla began her walk, with an increasing feeling of trepidation. Since they had left the previous room, she had felt a strange feeling inside her, growing. She had blamed it at first on her grief for the strong man, but she knew now it was more than that. She pressed on, trying to focus her thoughts on the others, as she could hear them joking and laughing at the other end.

She was no more than halfway when she stopped. She felt the entire hallway tremor quietly. John stopped talking with Rodney and looked at her. "Angel, what are you doing?"

She wanted to scream, but she was so afraid she couldn't even bring herself to whisper. The walls groaned loudly causing all of them to jump in fright. John's heartbeat increased. "RUN!" he screamed to her. They watched in horror as the walls began to close together when she was not even halfway through.

Rodney began talking to himself as he watched her, panicked. "Why isn't she pure? why isn't she pure?" he kept repeating to himself. Teyla's adrenaline finally kicked in and she began to run like she had never run before, bridging the gap between them as the walls closed in fast._Concentrate, concentrate, you can make it,_ she told herself, looking straight ahead.

John began to hurry towards the hallway as Teyla ran towards him full speed. Rodney grabbed John's shirt at the last second. "What are you doing?! You can't go in there, you'll get squashed!" he cried incredously. "So will she!" John returned angrily.

"I'm not gonna let you kill yourself!"

"AND I'M NOT GONNA WATCH HER DIE!"

The walls were only inches from Teyla's sides and her lungs felt as though they would burst at any second. They were so close to her now, she could make out details of John's face. She couldn't help but smile as she had almost reached him, her arms extended to him, before the walls slammed shut completely, with her still inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_"NOOOOoooo!" _**

John slammed into the now closed hallway entrance, pounding on the stones with his fists, until his skin started to tear and blood trickled slowly down the wall. Rodney's face was ash white. He slumped against a nearby wall, as his knees began to buckle, and he slid his body onto the floor.

John tried everything he could think of to reopen the entrance. He tried pulling it apart, kicking at it, swearing at it, all useless. He reached to his side, un-holstering his gun, and started shooting at it while futile tears filled his eyes.

Rodney yelled at him from his position on the floor. "Enough! Can't you see nothing is working!"

John's teary eyes changed to hot fury as he turned quickly, yanking Rodney's body from the ground with one hand to his neck. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU HELD ME BACK!" His grip on Rodney's throat tightened as he continued, his expression desperate. "I could have saved her…I was supposed to protect her……She needed me….." His voice trailed, choking for air.

His grip suddenly lessened and Rodney exhaled deeply and immediately put his own hand to his throat, soothing the reddening area. Rodney looked at John's distraught features and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. There's nothing we could have done. You would have died too if I had let you go."

John knew he was right, but didn't care. He would have rather died trying to do something, than swallowing the guilt picturing her outstretched arms and small smile as she tried so hard to reach him.

He did not look at Rodney when he spoke. "Let's go. I need to get the hell out of here."

Rodney nodded and he followed the despondent Colonel to the next room, but not before one last look behind him to the dormant hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There was a short foyer before the next room. Rodney's eyes caught a small set of heiroglyphs etched into the wall and he slowed down to study them. He recognized the symbols. John stopped and turned looking at him. "What is it?"

"These symbols. Look."

"Well, what do they mean?" Sheppards voice was cold. Rodney was oblivious as he carefully interpreted the signs. "Bravery... love... friendship...and... sacrifice. Thats all it says."

John turned back around, his eyes steely. "It's of no use to us. Let's keep moving."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next room was completely empty. Two torches perched on either stone wall and the floor was made of sand.They stood a few feet inside the doorway and looked around, wondering. "What the hell is this now?" John said, irritated. Rodney looked around, eyes wide. "I have no idea. There's nothing here. Maybe we took a wrong turn?"

A strange sound towards the back of the room grabbed their attention, as they saw a hidden door slide open and the most gigantic being either of them had ever seen stepped through and into the room. He looked human, but his eyes were a strange bright yellow. He was at least twice their size, topless, and carried a long metal spear. His muscles were enormous and he was covered in some sort of shiny oil. He said nothing as he approached them slightly, stopping in the center of the room, and locking his body into a fighting stance, his yellow eyes fixed on the Colonel.

Rodney's eyes filled with fear as he watched this monster. "Captain, captain, we gotta get out of here!" he whispered loudly to John. John looked at the monster, a sly smile spreading on his face. "No, Twitchy. We're not going anywhere."

"What??? This is wreckless!! No offense, but there's no _way_ you can take him! Look at him! He's..._rippling_... all over the place!"

John snorted arrogantly, his eyes locked with the monsters. "I said, I've got this."

Rodney looked at him in disbelief. "You're not seriously planning on fighting him, are you? Just shoot him! I can't believe you feel so guilty that you're willing to just throw your life away...and mine! Is this how you think you're going to get your vengeance? Will this make you feel better, Captain? Do you really think this is what _she _would have wanted?"

John's face flickered for a moment before setting back to stone. "It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now."

Rodney threw his hands in the air, dismayed. "Fine, go ahead! Fight till the death, which is probably gonna be _our_ deaths if I might add!"

John removed his vest and gun, placing them on the ground. He stretched his neck and arms and threw some practice punches in the air as he slowly began circling the monster.Once he felt ready, John advanced on him, striking the monster square in the jaw.

"OW!" John shouted in pain for his hand and looked in utter horror as his punch seemed to have no effect on the monster. His eyes opened huge as he saw the massive fist flying through the air, coming to return his blow, striking him hard on the chin, sending him flying across the entire room.

Rodney stared at John's crumpled body. "Our father who art in heaven..."

-----------------------------------------

Please leave a review!! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John opened his eyes and groaned loudly. His head was pounding and his chin was already a huge purple bruise. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the blurry vision. He sat up quickly and looked back.

The giant was still perfectly centered and positioned, just waiting for Sheppard to get back up. His face was expressionless, but he motioned with his large hand, taunting John to come back for more.

"Lucky shot," John slurred as he grappled at the stone wall for support, standing shakily. "Lucky shot?" he heard Rodney exclaim. "Andre the Giant just knocked you off your ass!"

John flashed Rodney a dirty look as he massaged his swollen jaw finally getting his bearings back. He took a deep breath, cracked his neck loudly, and then began circling the giant again.

"Are you completely insane?!" Rodney cried.

"No, I just needed a different strategy is all," John answered as he smirked at his opponent. His eyes were playful and calculating while he kept circling and circling to the point where Rodney called across the room. "What the hell are you gonna do? Dizzy him to death?"

Suddenly, the giant lifted his massive arm and sent it flying towards John's head again. This time, John had been prepared. He ducked instinctively feeling the swish of the hand just graze his spiky dark hair and he leaned forward and kicked the giant as hard as he could in the groin.

The giant froze. His ugly face puffed up and his yellow eyes started to water. John took this opportunity to throw an elbow in his stomach. "That's for the Hulk!" He proceeded to pummel his fists repeatedly into the giant's sputtering face as blood started seeping from its nose. Rodney yelled over, "Yeah! Keep going! I take back what I said!! I'm gonna call you Van Damne from now on! Woo hoo!"

As the giant fell sideways to the floor, still grasping at his groin, John knelt down, burying his knee deep into his chest, throttling him with one hand while the other grabbed his heavy spear. John's eyes were burning with hatred as he spoke through gritted teeth, spittle flying. "This is for _her_."

He lifted the spear high over his head poised to strike, when the giant reached up and brutally swatted him. John flew a few feet, dropping the spear as he did. Rodney watched, stunned, as the giant regained himself, standing slowly, reaching for his fallen spear.

His mind was wracked trying to think of what to do when he suddenly remembered the hieroglyphs from the hall.

John was lying there, gasping for air, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, desperately attempting to stand. He had only made it to his knees, when he knew it was no use. The giant stood looming over him with his massive shadow, spear gripped tightly in his hand.

He cocked back his mighty arm, his eyes shining with glory. John closed his eyes in defeat, praying for it to be over with, when he heard Rodney's voice as he came running over throwing his body in front of John's just as the spear came tunnelling down piercing through his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

John lay on his side after Rodney has pushed him out of harms way. Rodney now lay beside him facing him, his eyes so frightened like a child. His face was a ghostly white and he coughed, splattering blood onto John's face. John put a shaky hand out to touch Rodney's shoulder in comfort as he lay there wheezing, the large spear protruding from deep within his chest.

John could hear the deep breaths of the giant behind him. Recoiling his hand, he turned slowly. He had never felt so full of anger and hate. He had lost everything and had no one left to protect.

He stood tall and faced the giant. The giant looked at him, tilting his head to the side curiously.

John had never moved so fast in his life. In an instant he had pounced onto the back of his enemy and without a moments hesitation snapped his neck.

John heard Rodney's quiet whimperings as the giants body slumped to the floor and rushed over to his side. He wanted to pull the spear from him, but when his hand neared it, Rodney moaned. "No, don't, please…" he pleaded, coughing up more blood.

John pulled his hand away swiftly. He looked at Rodney and his face crumpled into sadness. "I'm so….sorry. I'm sorry I let you down, I let you all down. God dammit! It should have been me Twitch. It should have been me……." John hung his head in shame.

Rodney spoke as he lifted his head with an obvious struggle. His eyes spoke for him with a great intensity. "You….would have done….the same for…me. For…..any of us…..Don't you….feel…guilty…..for me…."

John stared solemnly at his bloody chest heaving for air and gently took Rodney's hand in his.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

Rodney laughed softly, choking. "I…remembered….you……We're…friends…..John….." And he laid his head in the sand and closed his eyes, gasping one final breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

John placed Rodney's hand gently onto the sand. He took a long look at the face of the man who had given his life for him. And then he turned and never looked back as he walked through the hidden door from which the giant had come.

He took only a few steps before he came to the edge of a cliff. Almost stumbling off, he skidded slightly, as tiny pebbles scattered down, echoing. _This was it, the end of the line_, John thought. He looked out into the great emptiness before him. He extended both arms into the air and puffed out his chest. "Hello! I'm here! I made it! Show yourselves, you bastards!"

His voice echoed many times until there was only silence. John stood peering into the nothingness, his thoughts lost and scattered.

Suddenly he felt a presence and he turned swiftly to find the old woman from the hologram standing beside him. He looked at her, peering closely. "Are you real?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes, Colonel Sheppard. I am very real."

"Colonel-"

"Yes, that is your name. And yes, I know many things, Colonel."

John looked at her angrily. "Why have you brought me here?"

She smiled innocently. "It was you and your friends who trespassed, Colonel. I assure you, we did not expect you, as much as you did not expect this."

"My friends……My friends are all DEAD! Your stupid tests, your trials…….I should kill you where you stand," he said recollecting all that had been done.

She looked alarmed but only for a moment. She smiled widely. "But Colonel…You have passed The Trials. Be disheartened no longer and lay your burdens down, for your reward is great."

She extended her robed arm towards the great darkness and it suddenly started to grow lighter and lighter until John had to use his arm to shield his eyes. Hundreds of thousands of bright shiny tubes stretched on for miles.

John looked at her confused. "I won a bunch of night lights?"

She pursed her lips. "Ah, Colonel. When your memory returns, you will remember that these are a sacred source of power, one that your people greatly rely on."

"_My people_? _My people_?" John scoffed, his eyes flashing. "The only people I can _remember _are all dead back there! I don't give a crap about your precious power source lady! All I want is for all of them to be alive again!" He paced back and forth. "If you can't offer me that, then there's nothing you could _possibly_ have that I would want!"

She looked thoughtful and murmured to herself as if she were speaking to someone else. "That can be arranged," she spoke firmly.

John looked at her a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes. His face was filthy, he was beyond tired, and his heart couldn't handle anymore sorrow. "Lady, if you're messing with me-"

She interrupted. "If you are willing to trade your life for theirs, we can bring them back."

He didn't miss a beat. "I'll do it."

He stared at her waiting. She laughed. "Oh Colonel, we aren't murderous people. This is a task for you, and you alone." She held her arm out, motioning towards the edge of the cliff.

He walked over, peering down carefully. "They'll be all right then, won't they?" he asked without looking at her.

"Yes, Colonel. They will be all right."

John stood, the tips of his toes just barely hanging over the crevice. He closed his eyes and pictured Ronon saving Rodney's life, he remembered Teyla's warmth and the happiness he had felt when he was with her, and Rodney, brave Rodney who had died saving him. He wished he could see them all one last time, but just knowing they were going to be okay was enough for him.

"I'll find you in the next life," he said as he thought of them, leaning forward, letting his body fall into the depths.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John awoke to someone talking loudly. He could barely crack his eyelids open until the loud voice became more clear to him. He sat up quickly, looking around for the voice.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it! How you fail to grasp basic concepts Ronon, is just beyond me. When we get back to Atlantis, I'm going to write a book solely about you. I think I'll call it 'A Day in the Life of a Caveman'. It'll have a lot of grunts and groans in it. Do you think people will read it?"

John held his breath staring at Rodney and Ronon before him, arguing. John looked at them in absolute awe. Ronon caught his expression. "Sheppard?"

"I'm not dead?!" John exclaimed. "You guys can see me??" he said, getting to his feet excitedly.

"What kind of a ridiculous question is that? Of course, we can see you." Rodney made a face.

John ran over and hugged Rodney tightly.

"I didn't know being able to see was such a cause for celebration," Rodney said uncomfortably.

Ronon looked at him strangely. "What is it?" John clapped him on his shoulder, grinning wildly. "Nothing, big guy, nothing. It's just really, _really _good to see y—"

"Colonel?"

His eyes turned and rested on Teyla's face. She was looking at him, with such worry in her brown eyes. He took two steps to her and grabbed her face, kissing her passionately. She was surprised for a moment before surrendering to him and pressing him closer.

"Oh my God! _Are you guys kissing_?" Rodney cried.

Ronon smiled and slapped Rodney on the back, distracting him. Rodney started. "So anyways, like I was saying, people don't just go leaving things like this laying around, Ronon! '_Oh yes hon, I think I'll just take my ZedPM for a walk today. Oops it fell off its leash. Silly me.' _No, Ronon it just doesn't happen. There must be some kind of trick—"

John broke away from his deep kiss with Teyla to look questioningly at Rodney. "You found a ZPM?"

Rodney looked exasperated. "Yes, Colonel. Thank you for finally catching up with the rest of us. A ZPM was just lying here and I was explaining to Ronon that it might be some sort of a –"

"Take it." John said smiling, looking back at Teyla.

"That's it, just take it?" Rodney questioned.

"Yup. C'mon let's head back to the gate."

"Well, there's this cave over here I wanted to check out for that energy reading—"

"**NO!" **

"Well, you don't have to scream about it…."

"Let's go home……" he smiled, looking back to the cave once, with his arm around Teyla as they walked to the gate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please leave a review!! Thanks and hoped you like the story!


End file.
